dingopicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Can Oral
'' '' 'Can Oral' '' (* 1965 in Frankfurt am Main), also known by its pseudonyms '' Khan '', '' Bizz OD '', '' Gizz TV '' and '' 4E '' is a German | English Music from the field of Electronic Music as well as Label Operator and DJ. He worked for Dingo Pictures from 1992 to 1996. He came to Dingo through Ulrich Wanka - a friend of Haas and Ickert. life Oral was born in Frankfurt am Main as the son of a Turkish father and a Finnish mother. Bio on khanoffinland.com, retrieved on August 4, 2013 < / ref> His brother Cem Oral (aka '' Jammin 'Unit' ') is also a musician. In 1982 he founded the punk band '' Mut zur Schlag '' with two drummers. on matadorrecords.com, retrieved on August 4, 2013. Later, he acquired an Atari computer and a Prophet 2000 sampler, with Among other things, he produced pieces for German and Austrian TV stations. In the late 1980s he had first contacts with the Cologne he techno scene and produced electronic music pieces with his brother Cem as well as musicians like Ingmar Koch, Jörg Burger and Roger Cobernus. From 1992 he lived in New York City with Jimi Tenor. In 1994 he founded the record shop '' Temple in Manhattan Records Soho . During the New York years Oral also founded the record label '' Temple Records NYC Inc. '' (since 1995), '' Super 8 '' (since 1996) and '' El Turco Loco '' (since 1997). In the mid-1990s he turned increasingly to the production of Ambient plates. This was followed by projects such as '' H.E.A.D. '' (with Roger Cobernus), '' Global Electronic Network '' and '' Radiowaves '' (both with Ingmar Koch). Under the pseudonym '' 4E '' he produced in 1994 futuristic Acid - Hip-Hop, which on labels such as Force Inc. Music Works and Mille Plateaux has been published. Together with his brother he produced in 1995 under the project name '' Cube 40 '' the house singles '' Bad Computa '' and '' You Make Me Function '', which developed into small hits in the New York house scene. Khan - El Turco Loco Music appeared in De.Bug 03/2000 1997 The Hardcore album '' The First Nuclearpsychotronic Sampler '' produced by Oral and Jimi Tenor under the project name '' Toys'r'us ''. With Paul Bonomo alias Snax founded in 2000, the project '' Captain Comatose '', which became known mainly through the disco-trash tunes '' $ 100 '' and '' Up In Flames '' on Playhouse. He also collaborated with the musicians Diamanda Galás, Julee Cruise, Kid Congo Powers and Brigitte Fontaine. With Mark Boombastik and Boris Bergmann he founded his project '' Khan of Finland '' in 2009. In 2003 and 2004, Oral accompanied, together with Christian Jendreiko, Little Annie on the album '' Little Annie & The Legally Jammin '' 'and the follow-up album' 'Mixed Up Little Annie' '. In 2015, Oral contributed vocals to some of the Deep Black album 'Left'. After a short stay in Mexico, Oral has been living and working in Berlin since 2002. List of Dingo films he composed on *Die Nibelungen Sage: Siegfried'' (1992) *''Griechische Sagen: Perseus'' (1992) *''Aladin'' (1993) *''Goldie: Abenteuer im Zauberwald'' (1994) *''Ein Fall für die Mäusepolizei'' (1995) *''Wabuu der freche Waschbär'' (1996) *''Janis das Schweinchen Baby'' (1996) Solo-Diskography Alben * 1996: 4E – Blue Note (Home Entertainment) * 1996: Khan – I Don't Wanna Say Anything (Harvest) * 1996: Khan – Electricity (Harvest) * 1997: Khan – Silentmoviesilverscreen (Caipirinha Productions) * 1997: Khan – Orgien I-IV (El Turco Loco) * 1998: 4E Introducing DJ Snax – 4E4ME4YOU (Mille Plateaux) * 1998: Khan & Lary 7 – Black Sabbath Riot Milwaukee 1980 (El Turco Loco) * 1999: Khan – Passport (Matador) * 1999: Khan – 1-900-Get-Khan (Matador) * 1999: Khan – Blue Pool (Super 8) * 2001: Khan – No Comprendo (Matador) * 2007: Khan – Who Never Rests (Tomlab) * 2014: Khan – The Enlightenment Machine (Albumlabel) Singles & EPs * 1993: Madonna 303 & Gizz TV – Untitled (Mass-Turbator) * 1994: 4E – Temple Traxx (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1994: Bizz O.D. – I'm Coming Out Of Your Speakers (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1994: Gizz TV – Saure Gurken (DJ.Ungle Fever) * 1994: Gizz TV – Acid Ninjas Part I (DJ.Ungle Fever) * 1994: Khan & Gill-Mann – Ear Goggles (XXC3) * 1994: Khan – Sweet Pink Lemonade (Mille Plateaux) * 1994: Khan – More EP (Direct Drive Limited) * 1994: Khan – Silver Satellite Pt. 1 (Eat Raw) * 1995: 4E – Don't Fuck With Nails (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1995: Bizz O.D. – Cranked / Loveshack (DJ.Ungle Fever USA) * 1995: Bizz O.D. – Suzanne Goes Shopping (DJ.Ungle Fever USA) * 1995: Bizz O.D. + Jimi Tenor – Traffic E.P. (OZON) * 1995: Bizz O.D. – Get Up / Go Bizz, Go (Sm:)e Communications) * 1995: Bizz O.D. – Black Jack E.P. (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1995: Bizz O.D. – Disco Trash (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1995: Gizz TV Meetz DX-13 – Atomic Plastic (DJ.Ungle Fever) * 1995: Gizz TV – Little Shop Of Acid (DJ.Ungle Fever) * 1995: Khan – Turkish Bath (XXC3) * 1996: 4E – Blue Note (Home Entertainment) * 1996: 4E – 4E (Pharma) * 1996: 4E – The Gentle Killer E.P. (Sockett Records USA) * 1996: Bizz O.D. – Bones (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1996: Bizz O.D. – Bells & Bones (Tekhed) * 1996: Khan – Trail Of Lost Souls (Temple Records N.Y.C. Inc.) * 1996: Khan – Silent Movie (Electro Bunker Cologne) * 1997: Bizz O.D. – You May Be Hardcore But... (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1998: Bizz O.D. – Bass 'N' Beans (Force Inc. Music Works) * 1998: Gizz TV – Shakar (Temple Records N.Y.C. Inc.) * 1998: Khan – Silver Satellite Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 (Eat Raw) * 2000: Khan – Karaoke Remixes Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 (Matador) * 2002: Khan feat. Julee Cruise – Say Goodbye (Remixes) (Playhouse) * 2003: Khan – Ride Me (Cheap) * 2007: Khan – Strip Down (Tomlab) * 2009: Brigitte Fontaine & Khan – Fine Mouche Remixes (I'm Single) * 2010: Khan – Candygirl (I'm Single) * 2012: Khan – Disconazi (I'm Single) Works * Tim Stüttgen und Can Oral: The abstract aesthetics of digital flaneurism. Berlin, Fantôme-Verlag, 2012, ISBN 978-3-940999-29-0. Weblinks * Offizielle Website seines Projekts Khan of Finland * Offizielle Website seines Labels I am Single * * Khan bei laut.de * * Von Wegen mit Can „Khan“ Oral (Audio-Interview, 2012) Einzelnachweise Category:Crew Category:Musicians